


Usher gym my walk a toushie

by Hazazel



Series: Google recognition is messing up [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captains being dorks, Ficlet, Fluff, Goshiki makes a cameo, M/M, Multi, Oikawa is a grumpy voolbool but he gets invited anyway, Ushijima is so pure save him, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>toshi toshi</b>: Oikawa, would you like to practice with me and Koutarou?<br/><b>S P A C E</b>: ummm no??? don't invite me to ur dates ushiwaka (* _ω_)…<br/><b>toshi toshi</b>: This is not a date, this is practice<br/><b>S P A C E</b>: yea right bring flowers or sth and thank me later</p><p>So, this happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usher gym my walk a toushie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yatotoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatotoro/gifts).



> Hey ! One more OS in the series made out of the [google recognition post](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/post/142731883922/haikyuu-character-names-as-recognized-by-google) by [Yato](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/) ! The captain madness continues.  
> This is a direct sequel to the last OS, Book a toe coal tar on, but you don't need to read it to understand what happens.  
> I hope you enjoy !

[ **From: Koutarou** ] hey HEY HEY!!! i can now get out of the house!!! wanna practice????

[ **From: toshi toshi** ] I don't have classes this afternoon, is that all right for you?

[ **From: Koutarou** ] yea totes np!! im so excited!!!

[ **From: toshi toshi** ] Do not forget to bring a water bottle this time

[ **From: Koutarou** ] omg i forgot ONCE leave me beee

 

 **toshi toshi** : Oikawa, would you like to practice with me and Koutarou?

 **S P A C E** : ummm no??? don't invite me to ur dates ushiwaka (* _ω_)…

 **toshi toshi** : This is not a date, this is practice

 **S P A C E** : yea right bring flowers or sth and thank me later

 **toshi toshi** : Are you trying to embarrass me in front of people I like again?

 **S P A C E** : omg ushiwaka u know im sorry for doing this and i stopped like a year ago

 **toshi toshi** : I'm sorry to doubt you. I will do as you said

 **S P A C E** : ugh ushiwaka ur so genuinely nice it's not even funny

 **S P A C E** : just get out to ur date

 **toshi toshi** : I still think it's only practice

 **S P A C E** : just

 **S P A C E** : just go omg

 

[ **From: Koutarou** ] heyyy where r u? cant see u on the court

[ **From: toshi toshi** ] I'm still changing but I will arrive soon

[ **From: toshi toshi** ] Do you have a favourite colour?

[ **From: Koutarou** ] uuuh do u remember my fukurodani jacket?? these ones

[ **From: toshi toshi** ] I too still like my team jersey

[ **From: Koutarou** ] ikr??? it was like a second high school uniform but better for vball

[ **From: Koutarou** ] tetsu and i used to fight on the colours A LOT

[ **From: Koutarou** ] tbh karasuno had the prettiest

[ **From: toshi toshi** ] White, black and yellow is nice too

[ **From: Koutarou** ] aww u do remember thats sweet

[ **From: Koutarou** ] urs were fuchsia and white right??

[ **From: toshi toshi** ] Yes

[ **From: toshi toshi** ] I am almost here

[ **From: Koutarou** ] i cant see u yet but theres this tall guy w flowers

[ **From: Koutarou** ] DID OUR PRACTICE SESSION INTERRUPT A DATE????

[ **From: Koutarou** ] THAT WOULD BE JUST SAD ID SAY WE LEAVE IF IT BOTHERS THEM

[ **From: toshi toshi** ] Koutarou, it's me

[ **From: Koutarou** ] oh

[ **From: Koutarou** ] OH

 

 **brokuto** : i feel like this is ur doing THANKS DUDE

 **S P A C E** : no probs kou. enjoy

 **brokuto** : omg but u totally should have come too :( :( :( next time tho!!!!!

 **brokuto** : oh gtg wakatoshis here :D :D :D

 

 **tendou yakitori** : i still cant believe u got him yellow roses and he didnt say anything

 **tendou yakitori** : what happened next???

 **toshi toshi** : Koutarou liked the flowers and took pictures for everyone

 **tendou yakitori** : aw sweet!!! how did u survive practice though???? knowing u 2 it mustve lasted hours

 **toshi toshi** : We did not practice, actually

 **tendou yakitori** : ???

 **toshi toshi** : Koutarou said it would not be a real date if we did not have dinner and that he had to repay me for the flowers

 **tendou yakitori** : so u went eating instant ramen and made out in a booth

 **toshi toshi** : No, we actually ate yakitori

 **tendou yakitori** : i hate u

 **tendou yakitori** : u didnt deny the making out part tho???? WAKATOSHI WHAT HAPPENED

 **toshi toshi** : It happened

 **toshi toshi** : Oikawa was here too

 **tendou yakitori** : wtf is uni doing to our captain

 **tendou yakitori** : goshiki will CRY haha

 **toshi toshi** : I believe Oikawa did not intend to partake but it nonetheless happened

 **tendou yakitori** : “most obnoxious gay on earth did not rly wanna join gay poly cuddles but since he was there 100% totes by chance he was included no big deal” ofc ofc wakatoshi

 **tendou yakitori** : im glad he doesnt hate u anymore tho

 **toshi toshi** : Me too

 **tendou yakitori** : _> __marioshiki_ _03._ _10_ _.201_ _4_ _, 3:08_ _P_ _M:_ _whAT THE FUCK TENDOU STOP TMI_

_> marioshiki 03.10.2014, 3:10 PM: I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THIS EVER_

_> marioshiki 03.10.2014, 3:10 PM: it's like learning about my big brother having sex ewwww I don't want to deal with this_

**tendou yakitori** : goshiki is so pure haha

 **tendou yakitori** : but srs oikawa and bokuto r lucky to have u captain

 **tendou yakitori** : hey do u want us to give them the “if u hurt him u die” talk???

 **toshi toshi** : That won't be necessary, but thank you

 **tendou yakitori** : too late akaashi gave me oikawas skype were ganging up on him love u byyyyye

**Author's Note:**

> \- Do not even ask about Tendou and Goshiki's nicknames (it's Shirabu and you know it). Toshi toshi is the current name of Ushijima because it sounds like “mushi mushi”, the thing people say in Japan when they answer the phone (I don't know if a Japanese person would make the joke but to my French ear it's a pun) (also in France we say “allo” which by ear translates to “to water” and there are lots of puns on this. It was the French info of the day you're welcome).  
> \- Yellow roses, in France at least, can mean “I cheated on you”. Well played Ushijima.  
> \- Goshiki is too precious for us. At least I hope so. I haven't caught up with the manga yet but his face is just so pure ??? I do hope Goshiki is pure  
> \- Bokuto was banned from using kaomojis (by everyone, but mostly Oikawa) and as an unexpected payback will revert to emojis if really excited. It makes Oikawa cringe and the others pretend it's ok just to spite him  
> \- Spoiler alert they end up being qpp and Ushijima is overjoyed. Oikawa sends the cringe kaomoji to everyone for like two weeks until Bokuto shares a picture of them cuddling and Oikawa instantly loses any credibility he might have had. Which is 0 but he's reaching a new low.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


End file.
